Redes sociales
by AkemiU
Summary: Hoy, WhatsApp, esa linda herramienta que permite comunicarte con tu amiga para cotillear y hablar de lo bueno que está tu profesor. Y si a eso le añadimos que Sakura es una patosa con las redes sociales... /-Haruno, deme lo que tenga ahí mismo/ - -Conjunto de oneshots sin conexión entre ellos- - Próximamente: Facebook.


**Hola a todos, ¡aquí estoy de nuevo! (Sí, después de tanto tiempo) Y es que tengo mis excusas, pero mejor no las suelto, que no quiero ser pesada xDD**

**Bueno, esta es una locura de medianoche, y digo y repito que ODIO las redes sociales, pero se me ocurrió un conjunto de one-shots relacionados con ellas y bueno, espero que os guste. No olvidéis dejar vuestros fantásticos REVIEWS a final del capítulo para animarme a subir más y no dejar colgado este conjunto de OS y para saber vuestra opinión, que es la más importante.**

**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Queda prohibida su copia o adaptación total o parcial sin permiso de la autora.**

* * *

**Conjunto de oneshots: Redes sociales**

**.**

**.**

**Whatsapp**

**.**

**.**

Calor. Matemáticas. Calor y matemáticas.

-Pssst.

-...-

Calor y matemáticas, eso era lo único que ocupaba su mente, y no sabía qué era lo peor. Aunque por la parte de los números... Qué podía decir ella, a sus 18 años recién cumplidos y con medio pie en la universidad, babeaba como una colegiala por su profesor, quizá por eso le costaba tanto esa asignatura.

Y no era un amor infantil, no, la ponía extremadamente cachonda. Para empezar, apenas era 5 años mayor que ella -oyó también que sacó la carrera con honores-, era alto, musculoso, tez pálida y cuerpo de infarto. Sus facciones angulosas y sus movimientos felinos hacían estremecer al sector femenino, y no solo eso, el hombre parecía que hechizaba con la mirada, ¿cómo alguien podía tener unos ojos tan negros? Y su pelo, azabache, tenía pinta de ser suave al tacto y...

-¡Pssst! ¡Sakura!

-...-

Y... ¡Kami! ¡Por culpa de ese desgraciado se pasaba horas estudiando lo que no podía atender en clase! ¡Maldito profesor Uchiha!

Además, el día de hoy se estaba volviendo demasiado tedioso, el calor abrasador de primeros de junio hacía que sudase y se le pegase el pelo al cuello, teniendo que apartarse los mechones del rostro constantemente. Suspiró agotada por los 38º de temperatura y se restregó las manos en sus piernas, apenas cubiertas por un short azul marino, tratando de limpiarse el sudor de estas.

-Sakuuuraaaaa... ¡Eh!

No, había algo más, ¿peor que matemáticas y el calor? Sí, Ino molestándola. Frunciendo el ceño y tratando de hablar lo más bajo posible sin llamar la atención de su sensei, se volvió y encaró a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa, Ino? Deja de molestar, ¡estamos en clase!

-¡Mira WhatsApp frentona!-susurró la rubia. De verdad que lograba exasperarla, no podía distraerse en la asignatura que más la costaba, pero conocía lo pesada que se podía volver si no la obedecía. Hizo caso a las órdenes de la Yamanaka y sacó su móvil del bolsillo.

-Tiene un nuevo WhatsApp-

_-¡No te lo vas a creer!_

_-_**Ino, rápido, estamos en matemáticas y necesito atender.- **tecleó rápidamente en su móvil. Miró alrededor, pero nadie la estaba observando, ni su maestro, que seguía de espaldas explicando en el pizarrón. Porque no había mencionado que su maestro era experto en pillar toda clase de chismes electrónicos.

-_Shikamaru me ha pedido que vaya con él en el almuerzo.. ¿¡que hago Saku, voy o no voy? Help meeeee! T.T_

_-_**¿Y me distraes solo para eso? Qué maruja eres, con razón luego suspendes...**

-_¡Envidiosa!_

_-**...**_**¬¬ ya, claro. **

_-Creo que le dire que no, para hacerme la dificil, ya sabes jejeje..._

_-_**Tú no eres difícil, tu eres regalada...-**Sakura juraría que oyó una amenaza por parte de su amiga.

-Haruno y Yamanaka.- llamó una profunda voz.- ¿Hay algo más interesante que mi clase?- Las había pillado.

-N...No sensei.- Contestaron ambas al unísono, agacharon las cabezas hasta que él volvió a darse la vuelta y maldijeron en voz baja.

El teléfono de la Haruno vibró de nuevo.

-Tiene un nuevo WhatsApp-

-_¡Menudo cretino frente de marquesina! como le odio arggg_

_-_**¡Que te calles!**

_-A ti lo que te pasa es que te pone cachonda y no quieres que tu adorado sensei te regañe, ¡que te conozco! juas juas_

**-¡No me pones cachonda!-**Infló los mofletes mientras escribía indignada.- **Es un amargado en toda regla, explica fatal.****  
**

_-__Haruno, a tu madre podras engañarla, pero a mi no. Pero si casi te da un paro cardiaco cuando te ha mirado..._

**-¿¡Cuándo!?**

_-Ahora mismo... ;))_

La pelirrosa miró al frente, ¿no estaría mirándola, o...? Sí. Lo primero que encontró cuando alzó la vista fue su par de ojos carbones, que la miraban con enfado. Sakura se sonrojó y guardó apresuradamente el móvil entre las piernas.

"Nota mental, matar a Ino", pensó.

-Señorita Haruno.-llamó de nuevo el profesor, estaba recargado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos en actitud de espera. Esperen... ¡claro que en espera! ¡Todos estaban haciendo ejercicios en sus cuadernos excepto ellas!

-S-Sí.- Genial, ahora comenzaría a hiperventilar.

-Insisto, ¿hay algo más interesante que mi clase?

-No, no, gomen sensei, estaba algo distraída, disculpe.

-Ponte a hacer la tarea ya, Haruno.- Finalizó. Esta exclamó un "Sí" atropellado y se refugió entre sus largos y sudorosos cabellos, ocultando su sonrojo. Definitivamente, moriría de un infarto.

Vibró de nuevo el móvil, decidió no contestar, ya que juraría que aún estaba clavando su mirada en ella, pero vibraba más y más y más entre sus piernas, llamando la atención del resto de la clase. Abrió WhatsApp cabreada y con sigilo, observando de reojo a su profesor.

_-JAJAJAJAAJAJAJA "¿HAY ALGO MAS INTERESANTE QUE MI CLASE?", DEBISTE RESPONDER "SIII, TU CULOOOO" JAJAJAJ. SAKURA, LA BABA POR DIOS, QUITATE LA BABA DE ENCIMA._

_-Eh... ¡hazme caso, que era broma!_

_-Frenteeeeeee_

_-Frenteeeeeeeee_

_-Saku, no me ignores :'(_

**-Ino, yo te mato ¬¬ ... Me has puesto en ridículo delante de Uchiha-sensei, ¿qué pensará de mí? Arrrggg, a veces te odio demasiado.**

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, todo limpio, el profesor estaba leyendo el periódico aún en la pared, endemoniadamente sexy su postura, por cierto...

-_Chica, es que solo te falta tirártele encima en clase, se te nota bastante... _

**-No, hoy está menstruando y no es bueno tener sexo con la mestruación ;)**.- Soltó una leve risita por su ingenioso comentario.

_-Jajajaja que buena frentezota, la verdad es que a veces es un poco ogro sí..._

**-Pero ogro o no, con la regla o no,... tienes razón, está jodidamente bueno y su culo me distrae.**

-_Saku..._

**-Es que, joder, ¿por qué tiene que estar así? ¿No nos pudo haber tocado de maestro el típico viejo verde?**

_-¡Saku atiende!_

**-No, tiene que ser este. Y encima tiene un carácter de los mil demonios. Mi madre menopáusica tiene mejor humor que él.**

_-Frente, te va a matar..._

**-¿Quién?**

Oh, tarde Sakura. Cuando elevó de nuevo la mirada, tenía a su profesor justo frente a su escritorio de la penúltima fila, mirándola intensamente y aún más molesto si cabe.

-S-Sensei...- Atisbó a decir.

-Haruno, deme lo que tenga ahí mismo.

-Si-si no es nada, ¡se lo juro! ¡Ay por favor, deje que le explique! Fue, fue Ino, ¡Ino!- Miró atrás buscando la ayuda de la rubia, pero no había nadie, al parecer el timbre acababa de sonar y todos se habían marchado, dejándola sola ante su sexy ogro.

-No estoy para juegos, deme lo que tiene ahí.

-¡No!- Y Corrió a guardarse el móvil entre las piernas, haciendo que las manos del Uchiha, en un intento de atraparlo, chocaran con sus suaves muslos. Sakura gimió inconscientemente ante la descarga de su roce.

Pero era inútil, mientras ella medio deliraba, él hizo fuerza en sus piernas para separarlas y cogió el móvil, abriendo la conversación y dejando a Sakura más roja que un tomate y queriéndose morir.

-Yo... Se lo puedo explicar... Yo...

No había marcha atrás, él estaba leyendo ESA conversación. Como mínimo la expulsarían, y eso quedaría reflejado en su impecable expediente... Empezó a sollozar.

-Sakura.- Susurró él.

Ella lo miró, se le notaba anonadado por leer esos obscenos e indecorosos mensajes, pero había algo más en su mirada. Lo escuchó aclararse la garganta antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia ella, que permanecía ahogando las lágrimas que empezaban a salir.

-Haruno, estás castigada.

-Lo-lo s-sabía...- Ahí iba de nuevo un puñado de lágrimas. Lo miró tratando de excusarse con algo, pero ahí estaba la conversación para anular cualquier intento de excusa.

Él sonrió.

-Hmp. No como tú crees.

De repente hizo algo que Sakura no se esperaba, la besó. Y no un beso cualquiera, no, ese beso parecía querer sorberla entera. Era realmente apasionado en su forma de besar. Gimió de sorpresa y excitación y correspondió rápidamente a lo que el Uchiha la ofrecía, tironeando de sus cabellos, comprobando que realmente eran tan suaves como suponía.

Con dificultad se separaron, pero ninguno se atrevió a articular palabra. Ella porque estaba en shock, y él porque se divertía viendo a su molesta y preferida alumna sonrojarse.

-Antes de que comiences a hiperventilar y a mojarte aún más.- Buscó algo en sus bolsillos y se lo entregó a ella.- Mi coche es el audi estacionado en la esquina al salir del instituto. Entra ahí y asegúrate de que nadie te vea, espera a que yo vaya, no tardaré.- Y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-...

Sonrió ante la muda respuesta de la Haruno.

-E-Espere, ¡espere!- Paró en seco.

-¿Qué?

-¿Para... Para qué quiere que me monte en su coche?

-Hmp. Es obvio, como soy un ogro que no sabe explicar, tendré que darte clases particulares en mi casa.

-C-Clases par-particulares... ¿U-Usted?- Se sonrojó, ¿su sensei de verdad estaba proponiéndola ir a su casa?

-Pareces la Hyuuga, Sakura. Llámalo clases particulares o llámalo sexo salvaje, como quieras. Nos vemos pronto.

Y se marchó, dejando sola en el aula a una pelirrosa excitada, anonadada, pellizcándose para cerciorarse de que eso no fuese un sueño y deseosa de contárselo a Ino por Whats... Un segundo, ¿y su móvil? ¡Hijo de perra! ¡Se lo había confiscado!

Pero bueno, quizá mereciese la pena no tener móvil por una semana... Total, estaba castigada con su sensei. Sonrió y decidió no matar a Ino, en lugar de eso, la llenaría de besos por haberla despistado en clase. ¡Bendito WhatsApp!

* * *

**Próximamente... Facebook.**


End file.
